


Waiting for Sophie

by betheflame



Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pregnant Tony Stark, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Four-year-old Peter is anxiously awaiting the birth of his sister, and honestly? His fathers are, too.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569040
Comments: 14
Kudos: 257
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Waiting for Sophie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Marie, my love, I ignored all your prompts and tried to give you what I knew you'd love. Merry Happy.
> 
> ____
> 
> TSB Info:  
> Title: Waiting for Sophie  
> Author: BetheFlame  
> Card: 3017  
> Square: T4: Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
> Pairing: Steve/Tony  
> Word Count: 1058  
> Warnings: None  
> Major Tags: A/B/O, MPreg, Peter is Tony's Biological Son

“Nono,” Peter said, with a slight hint of the lisp he was trying hard to lose so he’d sound more like a big boy, “when will Sophie get here?”

“About six more weeks, Petey pie,” Tony ruffled the top of his son’s head, luxuriating a bit in the softness and the privilege of fatherhood this boy had bestowed on him.

“That’s forever,” Peter groaned. They’d had him tested for the advanced placement programs at school last week and had been informed that Peter Rogers-Stark was, in terms of mental acuity, at a 4th grade level. Tony smiled at the groan and at Peter’s dramatic flailing at the news he didn’t like - felt good to know that in a lot of ways, he was still four years old.

“Well, she’s got to keep growing,” Tony explained. “Right now, she’s okay, she’d be safe if she came out, but she needs a little more time to be the healthiest she can be.”

“So she’s in your belly until she’s safe to come home?”

Tony nodded and placed one of Peter’s hands on his distended abdomen, searching for the place that their precious and deeply wanted and aspiring soccer star Sophia Maria had embedded her foot into Tony’s spleen.

“You feel her there?”

Peter’s eyes were wide and Tony’s breath caught. Parenthood was nothing, _nothing_ like what he thought it would be. He’d been afraid of being an omega for his whole life because he was absolutely positing he’d be a terrible father. Steve, in his infinite and patient wisdom, had talked Tony around and every day with Peter brought another reason he was thankful Steve had.

And now they were having a daughter.

Who was already so adored by all three of her men that she’d probably collapse under the weight of their affection.

Tony had miscarried twice in between Peter and Sophia - both early enough that they hadn’t told Peter, for which Tony was eternally grateful. He knew his ball of sunshine would have to face up to the realities of the world sooner or later, but life as a genius in a child’s body was already hard enough. They didn’t need to add dead siblings to it before the kid’s fifth birthday. He and Steve had been so nervous with Soph, so convinced that every cramp or bought of gas or different food craving meant something was wrong with her.

But miracle of miracles, Tony’s body behaved as it was supposed to and now it was only a matter of weeks.

“That’s her foot?” Peter breathed, his eyes still full of that wonder Tony hoped he never lost.

“That’s her foot,” Tony confirmed and then a noise at the living room door caught his attention. He breathed deep and let Steve’s scent fill his nostrils.

_Home. Safe. Right. Protected. Loved. Valued._

Tony had long ago stopped being able to tell exactly what Steve smelled like in terms of leather, or coffee, or whatever other odor people described during dating and mating like all of them were wines. They’d been together for ten years - now it was more about what Steve scent meant, how Tony should react, what Tony should know in that moment.

Hell of a lot more helpful than sniffing the sandalwood Steve smelled like when he first fell for him.

“Peter,” Steve’s rich voice filled the room. “Can you help me with dinner?”

Peter - who loved nothing more than being a helper - jumped off the couch with such enthusiasm that his knee jabbed into Tony’s side. “Yes, Papa,” Peter said. “I was just feeling Sophie’s foot. Did you know she had a foot already? Does it look just like my foot but inside Nono?”

“It’s much, much tinier than your foot, kiddo,” Steve replied and scooped Peter up for a hug. “But you were that tiny once.”

“Was not!”

“How else do you think you fit inside Nono?”

Peter looked puzzled and then smiled brightly. “Magic!”

His fathers both laughed a little and then Steve took Peter into the kitchen so that he could help with the pizza crusts that Steve was currently throwing together. Tony let himself drift into a short nap. The rest of the evening was spent wrestling Peter into a bath - the kid hated getting wet - answering his endless series of questions before he finally just collapsed into sleep. Peter never fell asleep insomuch as his mouth just ran out of energy.

Steve joined Tony on the couch and started to rub the pregnant man’s feet.

“Oh…” Tony groaned. “I love you.”

Steve smiled. “For reasons other than my hands, I hope.”

“Well, there is your knot. And your ass. Oh, your mouth-”

Steve flicked one of Tony’s toes and the other man laughed warmly.

“I love you for more reasons than there are words,” Tony smiled. “And you know it.”

Steve nodded. “I do.”

They were quiet for a while, letting the only sound in the room come from the reruns of The Office they were watching.

“I don’t think we should advance him,” Tony said, quietly and with a tone of finality. “I was so lonely, Steve. I hated… So I think instead we teach him how to not be bored and arrogant in a room full of people with slower brains.”

“Are you sure he’ll be challenged enough?”

“No,” Tony confessed, “but one of the hardest lessons of my adult life was how to work with people who were smarter than me in different ways. What if Peter learned that all along? I can work with him on weekends, and they said they’ve give him extra work to help keep him occupied, and I-”

“Okay,” Steve interrupted.

“‘Okay?” There was usually more debate than this.

“He’s got your brain, we know that, and you tell me this is how you wished your parents protected you. So this works,” Steve crawled forward to hover over Tony and kiss him. “The teamwork aspect didn’t occur to me, but that makes sense, so let’s go.”

He moved down Tony’s body to kiss around his belly. “And sweet girl, whenever you come, we’ll protect you the same way. We can’t wait to meet you.”

Tony’s eyes filled with tears - pregnancy hormones were terrible and _that’s all it was_. “I love you, Steve and I’m really happy to parent with you.”

“Same, Anthony. Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
